When dreams come true
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: "Eden, a girl who has dedicated her life to R5, discovers she can't go to their concert, what will she and her best friend do to meet their favourite band?" A story for Eden. :) #Roeden Once you read it, you will ship it. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, amazing readers! :D**

**This is a new story, dedicated to my awesome bestie Eden! :) We "met" in Twitter, and I decided to write this story for her, cause she's just…the best person ever. Follow her at Eden_R5! You won't regret it!**

**So, anyway, here it goes. This is a story of how Ross and Eden (#Roeden) got together. ;)**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Eden's P.O.V*****

It was a normal day, just like any other.

I was sitting on my computer, just minding my own business, when suddenly my phone rang. I rushed to pick it up.

"Eden!" My best friend's voice boomed from the other side of the line. "Get on R5rocks. Now!" Without further explanations, she hung up the phone.

I wondered what had gotten her so excited. Sure, she got excited about everything, but this time, I felt like she was on the verge of jumping off a cliff or something.

Turning my attention back to my laptop, I hurriedly wrote the link of the website and pressed the 'enter' button.

When I read what it said on the page, my heart skipped a beat. Two, actually. There, in big letters it read: "R5 TO ISRAEL. GET YOUR TICKETS NOW!"

Right after the words started making sense in my mind, I ran down the stairs and straight towards my mom who was working on the computer in the living room.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" I said, jumping around her. She reluctantly closed her laptop and turned to me.

"Yes, honey?"

I grinned at her. "Guess where R5 are coming this week."

She slowly started understanding what I meant. "Here?"

"Yes!" I yelled, starting to jump again. That was the only way to let out of all my happiness and excitement. Eventually, I tired myself out and plopped on the couch next to my mom. "So…I can go, right?"

My mom looked at me. Her smile had faded. I prepared myself for the worst. "I'm sorry, Eden. It's just…the prices have gone up. I'm sorry. I really am."

And with that, she just left me there, in the living room, trying to register what had just happened. Did…did she just say I couldn't go? This isn't fair. All this time I've waited for R5 to come here, and when they finally do, my mom won't let me go. Wow, what a joy.

Frowning, I climbed back up to my room. There, I flopped myself on the bed, covering myself with blankets. This isn't happening, I kept telling myself as I lay there, my eyes closed.

But then I'd open them again, and the reality would hit me again. Suddenly, my phone rang again. I assumed it was still my best friend, so I ran to pick it up.

"So…what happened? Are we going to wear matching outfits to the show?" She said with a smile.

I couldn't answer her. I didn't have the nerve. Finally, as I took a deep breath, the truth came out. "I'm not going. My mom doesn't let me."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Then, she spoke up again. "I'll be over to your house in ten. We'll convince your mom to let you go. I'm good with that stuff, remember?"

**Ta-daa! :D**

**So, that was chapter one! I really hope you liked it, even though it was a bit short! Tell me what you thought of it in those awesome reviews of yours! :)**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HelloooZ! :D**

**Here's chappie two of "When Dreams Come True"! :D I really hope y'all like it, especially you, Eden! :3 Love you, girl! Oh, and I kind of invited myself in your story as your best friend…haha, hope you don't mind. ;)**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Eden's P.O.V*****

Jessie, my best friend, had come to my house in a split second after I had called her saying my mom wouldn't let me go.

After that, we'd spend hours in my room, trying to figure out how to convince her. So far, we didn't really have any ideas.

"What if like we lock her in a closet and give her no food until she agrees to let you go!" Jessie suggested. She had eaten a bit too much chocolate, and the sugar was getting to her.

I chuckled. "Jess, she's my _mom. _You aren't locking her anywhere. We have to come up with something else."

She sighed. "Well, I'm sorry. At least I tried. Do_ you _have any ideas?"

Sighing, I flopped myself on the bed next to her. She was right. I really didn't have any great ideas to convince my mom, but locking her in a closet seemed more of a plan B. Or C. Or maybe more like Z.

Then, an idea hit me. The plan was so simple, that I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it earlier. "Hey, Jess…what if I become the best daughter a mom could ask for? What if I behave perfectly for a week, get my grades up and stuff like that. Maybe my mom will let me go. Y'know…like she'll be congratulating me for my efforts by buying me tickets."

Jessie looked at me. "Eh, it's worth a try."

/

We explained the whole concept to mom, and we held our breath to see her reaction. She just shook her head. "Honey, it's not about how you behave. I told you; the prices are too high."

I was on the verge of crying. "But mom, I love them! R5 are my everything! Please!"

She just shook her head again. "I'm sorry." And with that, she left me and Jessie alone.

I didn't know what to do. Jessie suggested we go on the internet and clear our minds off things, but I was afraid that I might see something about the R5 concert here and it would set me off the edge. I just preferred to stay in my room and do nothing.

Jessie said she didn't want to do nothing, and she said she'd better head home, or her mom would worry. While she walked out the door, she whispered to me: "The closet thing is still an option." Then, she grinned, winked and ran off.

Sometimes, I wandered if she wasn't a bit _too _crazy. But, ah, what the heck. I loved her for that.

I climbed up into my room and jumped on the bed. I took my phone and started playing some random game, trying to kill the time and get my mind off that concert. But I couldn't just forget about it, either. Ever since I'd learned about R5, I'd spend years practicing exactly what I'd say if they ever came to my home town. I knew exactly what I was going to wear, and I had even picked out their gifts. It seemed unfair that I didn't get to go.

Eventually, I felt myself getting tired. I set the phone aside and drifted off to sleep, completely forgetting about dinner.

**Woo! :D**

**So, another kind of short chapter. I'm really sorry, but I prefer to make them shorter and to just update more frequently. I hope you're all ok with that. :) **

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter in those awesome reviews you write! :) I'm looking forward to hearing (More like reading) your thoughts! :) Y'all mean the world to me! **

**Take care. Thanks a bunch! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HeLLoooz! :D**

**Sorry this chapter took such a long time, Eden. :/ But…it's here now, so I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Ross' P.O.V*****

"Ross, did you take your tooth-brush?" My mom shouted from the other room. We were currently packing for Israel, since we're leaving tomorrow.

"Yes!" I yelled back, even though I knew for a fact that it was still in the bathroom. I was on my bed, strumming my guitar, and the last thing I wanted to do was pack.

I was really excited about this whole trip. I was about to go to Asia, and for the first time, too. I couldn't wait to meet all of our fans there. It was going to be one heck of a trip.

*****Eden's P.O.V*****

The next day, I woke up with my cat sleeping on my face. Laughing, I pushed her off and headed downstairs.

I was surprised to see my mom and my best friend sitting on the kitchen table, talking away. I couldn't make out their conversation.

So, I went up to them, and sat beside my mom. "So…"

My mom turned her attention to me. She smiled, and kissed my forehead. "Hi, honey. Jessie and I were just talking about…um…something. Anyway, how'd you sleep?'

I was curious as to what they were talking about, but I decided to just drop the subject and move on. I knew that if it was something important, Jessie would tell me.

"Alright…" I said. "Anyway, what are we doing today, Jess?" I directed the question to my best friend.

She looked up, and smiled. "Um…we could go to the mall. How about that?" I nodded, and headed upstairs to get dressed, leaving Jessie and my mom alone again.

Once in my room, I threw on a pair of yellow shorts, a blue tank top and some brown combat boots. I got my phone and my sunglasses, and then headed for the door.

As I went down the stairs, I heard my mom talking. "…we have to be the 10th caller this afternoon. If not…I don't know what we're going to do." She was saying.

Jessie nodded her head, and stared into the distance. "Yeah…I'll go with her to the mall, and you can try calling. But make sure to do it while we're out. I don't want her to know. It should be a surprise."

My mom smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. Gosh, Eden will be so happy." Then, she took her coffee mug and went out of the room.

I had stopped in the middle of the stairs to eaves drop on their conversation, so when I heard her leave, I hurried down the steps.

"You ready to go?" Jessie said when she saw me. I wondered what the whole '10th caller' thing was about, but I had a good feeling about it. I wanted to ask her more about it, but they said they wanted it to be a surprise, and I guess I had to respect that.

"Yep, let's go." I said and the two of us headed outside.

**Ta-daa! :D**

**So…I know all of these chapters are short, but…I hope it was still ok. I have a good feeling about this story, and some great ideas, too. I really hope you enjoy this, Eden! :)**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo! :D**

**So, I hate myself for not updating earlier, I really, really do. But anyway, I hope you still like this chapter, and that you don't hate me too much. ;)**

**Enjoy&Review**

*****Eden's P.O.V*****

While at the mall, as we hurried from a store to another, the only thing in my mind was that surprise my mom and Jessie were talking about. I was eager to ask my best friend, or even my mom, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Oh, my gosh!" Jessie squealed as we entered yet another store. "These would look great on you!"

She had picked out a cute and simple pink dress, with sequin at the shoulders. It was gorgeous, and I let her know that, by letting a high-pitched scream. "It's adorable!"

The two of us rushed around the store, looking at the other stuff. Jessie had the dress over her shoulder, and was constantly looking for a pair of cute boots to pair it with, or jewelry to accessorize it with.

Jessie seemed so excited as we payed then headed out, that I wondered what she had in mind. You never know with that girl.

"So, should we head home?" I asked her, as we were standing on the escalator.

She suddenly jumped, and looked at me in shock. "What? No, no way. We're staying right here."

I gave her a weird look. "Why? We got a bunch of stuff already. Besides, I'm tired."

My best friend paused for a moment. She literally seemed scared, and I actually found it a bit amusing. It had now occurred to me, that this was probably about that surprise thingy she and my mom were talking about.

"Well, because…um…" Jessie stammered. "…you see…look, Eden, we just can't. Now, come. This store is having a sale."

I let her drag me a long, an amused look still spread across my face. How much I loved that girl.

/

When it finally got too late to stay at the mall, Jessie and I headed home. She was staying at my house for the night, so we when we entered the house, she automatically rushed to drop off her stuff.

I, on the other hand, went into the dinning room, only to see my mom talking on the phone. I overheard her conversation, since she still hadn't noticed me.

"Really? That's great! When will they be coming in the mail?" She was saying to the phone. A reply followed, and a smile danced across her face. "Excellent. Thank you so much."

Then, she hung up, as if nothing had happened. When she noticed me, she jumped a little, asking me if I had heard anything or not.

"Me?" I said, in a high-pitched voice. I suck at lying. I just prefer saying the truth. But for this, the words just slipped right out. "Nope. Not a thing."

My mom seemed relieved. "Good. Jessie will be staying over, as you know. I'll make dinner real quick, and you two get ready." She said with a smile, as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Sigh.

Apparently, I'll never get to know what this surprise is, until they really surprise me. Bad thing is, I hate waiting.

I run upstairs to get Jessie.

**Woo! :D**

**So, again, not a very long chapter, but I still hope you all liked it, especially you, Eden. I lubb youuu! :3 Tell me in your awesome reviews if you liked this chapter or not. :)**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLOOOZ. :D**

**Now, before you throw something at my face, I want to say I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever, but…I forgot, I have to admit. I was busy with another story, and then I wasn't feeling well…and yeah. **

**Anyway, hope you like this new chapter! :)**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Eden's P.O.V*****

The past few days have been torture, to say the least.

Jessie and my mom are on to something, now I'm sure, but they won't tell me. I tried to get it out of them, but not a word comes out. I kind of gave up now.

But today, when I came home from the beach, there they are, grinning from ear to ear. At first, I was a bit confused, but then, it hit me.

_The surprise,_ I thought.

Then, suddenly, Jessie's arms were around me, and she was jumping with joy, as she trust a paper in my hand. When she released me, I stared at it. The words were blurry because I was so excited to read them. And then, they finally made sense.

"YOU'RE GOING TO AN R5 CONCERT!" My mom yelled with a huge smile on her face, as she and Jessie stared at me, jumping up and down, waiting to see my reaction.

But I didn't have one. I was speechless. I was amazed. I couldn't formulate words. My heart was beating ever so loudly, and I was afraid it might burst out. I felt giddy with happiness, and I just wanted to hug every person in the world. But instead, I just hugged my mom and my best friend.

"Thank you so, so, so much!" I said, whilst jumping up and down. When I had finally calmed down, I turned to Jessie. "You're coming too, right?" I asked, and fortunately, she nodded.

Then the two of just started jumping up and down, laughing, singing random R5 songs, and hugging each other. I was over the moon with happiness.

Since the concert was in only three days, Jessie and I went crazy preparing for it. We did each other's hair, went to get our nails done, and finally it was time to pick out our outfits. I was about to suggest we go to the mall, but Jessie brushed me off. "I have a better idea."

After, she took my hand, and lead me to her house. We went up to her room, and she opened her closer, taking out something wrapped in a silver box. "Open it." She told me, smiling. And that's what I did.

When I opened it, I nearly had a heart-attack. It was that adorable little pink dress we had gotten at the store the other day, with the sequin at the shoulders. Only, now, Jessie had written "R5" on the front with studs, and it looked stunning. Next to it was a pair of black combat boots, that when perfectly with the dress. And, as for jewelry, she had gotten me my very own R5 pick necklace.

I set the box aside, and jumped up to hug her again, taking her over and over for everything. She was so glad I liked it, that she starting crying a bit. Then, we just both broke out laughing. When we became somewhat serious again, I said: "Come on. It's time to get a little something for you."

**Ta-daa! :D**

**I hope you liked it, Eden, even though it was a bit short. Anyway, tell me what you all thought of it in those awesome reviews of yours! :) You're all amazing!**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYYY. :D **

**So, Eden, I'm so very sorry for the long wait. You have the right to throw at me whatever heavy object you find near you. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. :) It's the day of the concert…**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Eden's P.O.V *****

It was the day. The day of the concert. I had slept over at Jessie's so the two of us could get ready easier in the morning. The second I jumped out of bed, I darted towards Jessie, who was still snoring quietly, and shook her awake.

She woke with a start, waving her hands, and almost slapping me in the face. I laughed as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and focused them on me.

"'Morning," I said to her, as I got up to my own bed again, and fixed the covers. "You didn't forget what today is, did you?"

Jessie got up, and chuckled. "Are you kidding me? Even if I had the shortest short-term memory, I still wouldn't forget." She slipped into the bathroom, and as she got ready, I heard her singing, "Concert, concert, concert," and laughed inwardly.

After the two of us had taken our morning showers, brushed our teeth and whatnot, it was time to put on the outfits, and do our hair and make-up. The concert was at 8pm, but we wanted to be there extra-early, so we wouldn't have to wait in line so much.

I slipped on the dress Jessie had picked for me, while she disappeared in the bathroom once again to change. I was done before her, so I sat on the bed and waited for her.

A minute later, she emerged in front of me. She wore black skinny jeans, along with a flowy yellow tank, with R5's logo printed on it in pink – it was a creation of hers.

Then, it was time for the hair and make-up. We put my hair in a top bun, with small strand of caramel hair coming out. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wow," Jessie whispered. "You look...hot enough to date a Lynch." I laughed, and it was her turn to get ready. She decided to leaving her hair loose, so it spilled over her shoulders.

I smiled, and told her, "You look pretty 'wow' yourself."

And then, before we knew it, it was time to go. We grabbed the posters we had made, and the gifts for R5, and we were out the door.

**Woo! :D**

**Haha, hope you liked it, Eden! I know it was short, but, I hope it was alright. Next chapter will be more interesting. ;) Tell me in the reviews if you liked this one, thought! :)**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


End file.
